


A Day Off

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day Off, Gladnis, M/M, bed sharing, gladnis fanworks bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: "Have you ever actually taken a personal day?"





	1. Prompt: Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting two prompt fills from SocialDegenerate's Gladnis Fanworks Bingo prompts - Bed Sharing and Day Off. I'll be writing more but I wanted to go ahead and post this since I feel like I haven't posted anything in awhile (and I've never posted 100% Gladnis before). Please note that I wrote the first part on my phone so it's shorter and messier. My thanks as always to SerenityXStar for beta-ing!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

“...is this a joke?” Ignis frowned at the single queen bed occupying their rented room. Their younger traveling companions had already claimed the larger bed in the adjacent room, the sound effects from their mobile game filling the silence after his question.

Gladio tossed their bags down on the floor, flopping down onto the bed with a weary groan. “This is what they had. Unless you wanna split up Noct and Prom and listen to King’s Knight all night...” Ignis rolled his eyes and pushed Gladio’s feet off the bed. Gladio grunted but kicked off his boots to put his feet back up. “Won’t be too different from the tent. Just softer.”

Ignis removed his glasses and cleaned them off, though they were perfectly clear, buying time while he thought. “You take up most of that bed already. How, exactly, are we supposed to both fit on there?” He slipped his glasses back on, adjusting them until they sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose. “We’re grown men, Gladio. We’re not kids at a sleepover.”

“Have you ever even been to a sleepover?” Gladio chuckled at the way Ignis’ eyes narrowed. He rolled onto his side and patted the other half of the bed. “Lay down. We’ll fit.”

“...I’m only doing this to show you we won’t.” Ignis slipped off his shoes, crawling up onto the bed to stretch out on his side facing Gladio. “Sure, this is fine now. But you’ll roll over or I’ll shift and-"

“And you get so lost in the details, you won’t relax.” Gladio rested his hand on the back of Ignis’ neck and he didn’t miss the way Iggy’s breathing hitched at the touch. “Relax, Iggy. You need it as much as we do.”

He didn’t let go, even as Iggy’s eyes searched his. He didn’t let go, even when Iggy’s breathing started to even out and his lids became heavy. Gladio didn’t let go of Iggy, even as they drifted off, days of hunting and nights of camping catching up with them both.

When Iggy awoke later, tucked into Gladio’s chest, Gladio’s hand still cradling the back of his neck, he almost didn’t mind that they’d fallen asleep still dressed. He took his glasses off before shifting back into Gladio’s hold, far too comfortable to do anything more.

As he slung his arm over Gladio’s waist, he knew it was a joke, a cosmic one, that they would find comfort from each other in this bed. And for once, as he bumped his head under Gladio’s chin, Ignis couldn’t find it in him to care.


	2. Day Off

"Have you ever actually taken a personal day?"

Ignis waved the question away, looking through a selection of spices at the vendor's stall. Maybe one of these would tempt Noctis enough to try a new vegetable dish. "Of course, I have. Don't be ridiculous."

Gladio crossed his arms over his chest. Lurking. He was lurking. And blocking the light. Ignis gave him a peeved look over his glasses. Ever since the night they'd ended up sharing a bed, Gladio had been much freer with his touch or, as now, his invasion of Ignis' personal space. To his constant surprise, Ignis found he didn't mind it. Much. The look did nothing to deter the Shield. "Okay. What did you do on your last day off?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." The spices provided him an excuse to look away, bringing a packet to his nose. The Shield was highly distracting, but Ignis prided himself on being able to ignore distractions. He'd been with Noct most of his life after all.

"Simple question."

Ignis huffed, selecting several packets of spices and gesturing to the vendor. It wouldn't make a difference. Gladio was clearly not going to drop it, waiting as Ignis completed the transaction and pocketed his purchase. He stepped away, knowing Gladio would meld into the crowd at his side. "I believe the last personal day I had, I spent in bed."

He didn't have to look over to know how Gladio's eyes widened. "Bed? All day? You?" There was no way Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor and Type A poster child, had spent all day abed. Gladio's eyes narrowed. Unless... "With someone?" It shouldn't bother him, he had no right or reason to be jealous, and yet he couldn't help the frown that formed.

"Would you be suitably scandalized if I said yes?" Ignis smirked. If Gladio did not wish to know, perhaps he shouldn't have asked. It wasn't as though he hadn't had offers, some of which were incredibly tempting; he simply hadn't had the time to entertain them. But Gladio, frustratingly delightful Gladio, didn't need to know that. Especially since those offers, even the tempting ones, had always ended up compared to Gladio and were found lacking.

The constant presence of Gladio disappeared from his side and Ignis hesitated, turning to face Gladio where he'd stopped, the crowd parting around him like water around a rock. An appropriate analogy for the Shield, Ignis thought. Yet there was something unreadable in Gladio's eyes, a unanticipated pang of guilt going through Ignis. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I was ill, Gladio. I caught Noct's cold and, though I tried every remedy and attempted to push through it, my body finally gave out. While, yes, I did indeed spend all day in bed, I was hardly in any state for... extra curricular activities." That look remained on Gladio's face through Ignis' explanation, making Ignis shift, far too aware that they were in public and far too focused on Gladio's reaction despite the crowd. "Gladiolus?"

The thought of Iggy being with someone else... He really did not have any room to judge. He didn't. That was the rational side of him, providing a healthy list of people Gladio himself had taken to bed, reminding him it was none of his damned business what Ignis did or who he did it with. But the emotional side? He hated the way his stomach twisted at the thought of Ignis being with someone, some stranger. Which wasn't fair, to either of them. Gladio shook his head, using the time it took to fall back into step beside Ignis to collect himself. "So, what you're sayin' is that you've never taken a personal day."

 

* * *

 

There was nothing to be done about it. Thus decided, Gladio had taken their next stop in Galdin Quay and decreed it "Iggy's Day Off". Noct and Prompto were to be sent down to the pier with Noct's fishing pole and enough gil for a day's worth of bait and snacks. Or so Ignis assumed that's what had been done. Gladio had snuck out before dawn, returning with the sun and Ebony and breakfast for Ignis. It was messy, greasy fare, but Gladio wouldn't hear of Ignis fixing his own meal, not on his day off. Then he'd had the audacity to order Ignis back to the caravan's bed, insisting he have an actual lie-in while he saw to Prompto and Noctis. Ignis felt ridiculous, though he'd heeded Gladio's order and, as his thoughts turned to how easily he'd done so and how attractive Gladio had looked in charge to take care of them, of him, he quickly decided that if he had to be stuck in bed, he could at least work on his recipe notes.

That was how Gladio found him a few hours later, sitting up in bed, pen flying across the pages as he jotted down his latest idea. "That's not what you're supposed to be doing." He stalked over to the bed, leaning over Iggy to take the notebook.

"Wait." He didn't look up as he finished what he was writing, his heart speeding up at Gladio's proximity. Most likely it was just the need to finish his note before Gladio snatched the book away. That had to be it, he rationalized. It certainly wasn't because Gladio smelled like sunshine and salt water and looked better than any man had a right to. That couldn't be it. Ignis dotted the last I with more force than he'd meant to, snapping the book shut and handing it over. "Though I assure you I find working on my recipes very relaxing," he insisted as he adjusted his glasses, anything but relaxed at the moment.

"Yeah?" Gladio dropped the notebook on top of Iggy's bag. "Well, I got a better idea. Put on somethin' comfy and c'mon."

He turned, providing Ignis some privacy as he got up to remove his pajamas and get dressed. "Really, shouldn't I get some sort of idea about your plans?" Everything he owned was comfortable, all of it tailored to fit him perfectly. He slipped into his jeans and tugged his Crownsguard tee over his head. Hopefully that would suffice. He sat on the bed to pull on his socks and garters. "If it's my day off, then shouldn't I be allowed to know?"

He heard Gladio sigh as he shifted. "Iggy, I said comfy. You're really messin' with those things on your day off?"

"Too late, it's done." Ignis stood to slip on his shoes and then his gloves. "Besides, comfort doesn't mean I have to look like a ragamuffin." Gladio only shook his head, leading him out. "Gladio, wait. My hair-"

"Looks fine," Gladio said without pausing.

"No, I need-"

Gladio turned on his heel, grabbing Ignis' wrist. "Your hair looks fine, Ig. I swear." It was that same look Gladio had given him in the marketplace and Ignis' eyes widened slightly, distracted from his protests by trying to figure out that look. "C'mon." Gladio broke the moment, tugging on his wrist. "We're gonna be late."

"Late? Late for what? Gladio!" He didn't have a choice but to follow along as Gladio practically dragged him from the caravan and back toward the resort. "Gladiolus, unhand me." Ignis tried not to be disappointed when Gladio listened and released his wrist. They walked together but for once, Ignis wasn't taking in the scenery, his eyes cutting over to Gladio. "What's going on? If this was to be my day-" Ignis stopped short as Gladio stepped in front of him. For a moment, Ignis thought Gladio would try to touch him, and found himself leaning toward Gladio, but Gladio's hand dropped to his side.

He wanted to touch Iggy. Since the night they'd shared a bed, falling asleep and waking up tangled together, Gladio was always wanting to touch Iggy. But he had to maintain the professional, if friendly, distance Iggy insisted on - or he tried anyways. It was so damn hard sometimes and that wasn't an innuendo. Most of the time. Gladio scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think you'd really take a day for yourself. So... so I made some arrangements. For you." He grimaced. "Us."

Ignis' eyes narrowed as he put his hand on his hip. "What sort of arrangements?"

"Be easier if I show ya."

Ignis shook his head but motioned for Gladio to continue leading the way. "In all my days, I will never solve the mystery of one Gladiolus Amicitia."

Gladio chuckled, bumping Iggy with his hip. "Don't think that's a bad thing, man." They walked the rest of the way without incident, Ignis only hesitating as they reached what served as the resort spa. They were greeted and handed robes and directed down the hall to a place to change. Ignis stood before the lockers, bewildered as Gladio stripped bare and shrugged into his robe. "You heard the girl. Clothes off, robe on. You can leave your drawers on if you're shy."

"I am not. It is only..." Ignis got as far as removing his shoes and gloves. "I'm not sure this is a wise use of our resources."

"Nu-unh, nope." Gladio came closer, pulling Ignis' tee free from his jeans, getting swatted away for his troubles. It did spur Ignis into action though,  turning away to undress quickly, leaving his black boxer-briefs on. Not everyone was an exhibitionist like Gladio, thank you very much. Ignis caught the robe as Gladio tossed it to him. "We all agreed. We've had some good hunts lately. Supplies are okay. And you need a day off. So the gil's already spent. You're getting a massage."

He froze in the act of tying the robe. "A massage? What-"

"Mr. Amicitia? Mr. Scientia?" The girl who greeted them knocked on the door. "Your room is ready. Room 3, please."

The grin Gladio gave Ignis was practically shit-eating as Ignis hurried to close his robe before Gladio opened the door. Ignis hissed as Gladio went past him and down the hall. "A massage. Really. This is ridiculous. I don't... need... a..." Words rarely left Ignis but as he entered the designated room, the soft smell of lavender in the air, instrumental music coming from a small boombox, and beyond the two massage tables, an unobstructed view of sun sparkling the quay. Wait... "There are two..."

Gladio had the nerve to wink at him as he dropped his robe, flashing Iggy an unobstructed view of his ass as he hopped onto the table. Ignis felt his cheeks heat and pointedly looked away. "Figured I'd get one too. Good to keep the muscles loose." He had the sheet draped over his hips before the two masseuses came in.

With direction, Ignis quickly found himself in a similar position, his sheet draped over his boxer-briefs as he lay on his stomach, glasses taken from his hand. It was the strangest sensation, to be laying face down as a stranger's hands smoothed oil over his skin. How was this supposed to be relaxing?! There were a thousand things he could have been, should have been, doing instead. Other ways they should have spent the funds. And here he was, indolently stretched out, trying to pretend he had not a care in the world? He would never be able to get out of his own head to enjoy this. A stranger's hands on him, on his bare skin, and he was supposed to... supposed...

"Oooh." Ignis' face went scarlet as he moaned, a knot of tension around his right shoulder giving way under the talented hands working him. He didn't dare lift his head in the brief silence before Gladio chuckled. Damn the man, why did he excel at flustering Ignis?! He couldn't hold on to those thoughts for long, melting slowly into the table as weeks of stress-plagued muscles began to unwind.

Gladio smirked to himself, his own muscles lax. Well, most of them. That moan from his partner was incredibly difficult to ignore and he was thankful he was laying on his stomach. At least it was a sure sign Gladio's plan had worked. Part of him wished he could be the one drawing that noise from Iggy, but that would most likely be crossing the line Ignis had drawn between them. Unfortunately. He'd been aching the night they ended up sharing a bed and he couldn't lie that he fully planned to kick Noct and Prom into the caravan's main room later in hopes of a repeat bed-sharing snuggle.

A tap on his hip had him rolling over, eyes on Ignis as he did the same, the lines of his smooth chest revealed as he lay on his back. He looked peaceful, lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, a faint smile on his lips, his face a charming shade of pink, and Gladio forced himself to look at the ceiling rather than gawk at the other man. He didn't know how it happened, how he'd fallen for Ignis. It had either been so fast, he didn't register it, like a wound that wasn't felt until you looked at it. Or so slow that he only realized he was sunk when the waves closed over his head one last time. Ignis made a small noise, drawing Gladio's eyes again.

If it wasn't for the occasional pop of his knuckles, Ignis would feel as though he'd gone boneless. The masseuse was working on his hand, pressure along his palm curling his fingers inward until they were smoothed straight and pulled, resulting in those pops. He could have moaned again in relief, but he firmly pressed his lips together to muffle the sound, concentrating on keeping his breathing steady. How could he have been holding so much tension in his wrists and hands without noticing? Certainly, driving took a toll on his shoulders and back as did the hunts, but his hands... His middle finger popped loudly in the quiet room, the color on Ignis' face deepening.

This time, Gladio didn't laugh. "Dang, Iggy. What're you wearin' those gloves for, if your hands are that bad?"

"Callouses. I didn't want..." He made the mistake of turning his head to respond to Gladio. The edges of his vision and the room beyond blurred out but Gladio was close enough for Ignis to see well. His explanation died on his tongue as he met Gladio's heavy lidded amber eyes and he realized that being this relaxed and unguarded around his partner was about to be his undoing.

Gladio stretched out his hand between their tables. "Like mine?"

As if drawn by some invisible force, Ignis reached for Gladio's hand, his elegant fingers brushing gently over the callouses on Gladio's palm and up to his fingertips. "Like yours," he murmured. I like yours, he thought as he pulled his hand away reluctantly.

It felt like electricity jumping from Ignis' fingers to his hand and traveling up his arm, his muscles twitching with the desire to catch his hand and simply hold it. Yet Ignis had already withdrawn his hand so Gladio did likewise, closing his eyes as the massage continued. He had it bad. Very bad if the slightest touch could render him into a lovesick, needy sap. Gladio Amicitia wasn't scared of anything, but telling his partner how he felt made his stomach clench with nerves. Only one way to fix it. "Iggy-"

A burst of very uncharacteristic giggles broke the moment, making Gladio's head whip over in Ignis' direction, eyes wide. On the other table, Ignis was squirming and giggling - fucking giggling, for shit's sake - as the masseuse stood at his feet with an amused look. "Ah, apologies. I didn't..." Ignis covered his heated face, trying to control himself. "I suppose I am a little ticklish. I apologize."

"Happens all the time." Adjusting his hold on Ignis' foot, he resumed the massage, putting more pressure into his touch this time. "Just glad you didn't kick me, sir."

His leg was still twitching as Ignis turned his head toward Gladio. The color on his face had spread down his neck, green eyes sparkling with laughter as he flicked his mussed hair off his face, the smile he gave Gladio making the Shield's breath hitch as their eyes met. All that existed in that moment was Ignis and that breathtaking smile of his. He didn't feel the masseuse's hands any longer, didn't hear the music or the words Ignis must have been saying to him since his lips were moving. Gladio's heart was pounding so hard it echoed in his ears, the epiphany hitting him like Gilgamesh’s fist to his temple. Love. He was in love with his partner. Completely, irrevocably, unfailingly in love with Ignis Scientia.

Oh, he was so very, very fucked.

"...Gladiolus? Have you heard anything I said?"

"Ah, no, sorry." He gave him a quick sheepish grin and looked away, registering Iggy's annoyed huff far more than the words from the masseuses as they ended the session, Ignis' handing him back his glasses before they both departed. Gladio didn't move, staring at the ceiling tiles. He needed a minute. He needed all the minutes. He needed an entire lifetime of minutes. He heard Ignis shifting as he sat up and half waited for Iggy, lovely practical Iggy, to tell him not to be a layabout.

Settling his glasses on his nose and brushing his hair aside as he sat there on the table, Ignis used the opportunity to study his partner. Massages were supposed to be relaxing - he certainly felt relaxed - but Gladio radiated tension on the other table. Was it that he'd laughed when his foot was rubbed? Was the sight of Ignis with his guard down, without his propriety and decorum, was it so strange that Gladio shut down on him? He frowned, removing his glasses to clean them. "Gladio, I-"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Ignis almost dropped his glasses. There was nothing Gladio could have said that would have startled him more. Love? With him? There was no way. They were partners, bound together in service to Noct. They were friends, thankfully, on top of that which made working closely pleasant. That Ignis might have fantasized they could be more... He resituated his glasses on his face. Gladio hadn't budged, hadn't so much as flicked his eyes Ignis' way with his declaration. He couldn't mean... Ignis tipped his head. "You mean a fraternal love? It makes sense, seeing as how much time we... spend..." Gladio had finally sat up, his head hanging down between his shoulders. "Together. Gladio? That's what you mean. Isn't it? As brothers?"

Gladio lifted his head and didn't miss how white Ignis' knuckles had gone, clenched on the edge of his table. "You know damned well it isn't." Well. It was out now, twice. One and a half, but who was counting? Ignis seemed practically glued to his spot, staring at him with a lost look. Ignis Scientia, fucking lost. Gladio groaned something that sounded a lot like “fuck me” and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Forget it. Wasn't thinkin'. Your fuckin' day off and I drop that on ya. Just..." Just you looked so beautiful, laying there laughing. Just you make me want to be a better man. Just I could see you smile for the rest of my days and consider it a good life. "Just forget it."

"How can I?" Ignis gave a dry laugh as he looked to the window. "The first time someone tells me..." He laughed again, shaking his head. Maybe he'd contracted a fever and this was all a hallucination. Everything. The whole day. He had never had time for dates, much less relationships, and that was before their entire world went sideways. There'd be time later. After Noct was married. Maybe a small respite before Noct ascended the throne. Maybe, he'd thought, he could find someone who'd understand his duty, who would understand the burden on him and not ask for more.

And wasn't that person sitting across from him right now, stating, in that lovely blunt way Gladio had, that he was in love with him?

Astrals, he felt dizzy. He grabbed onto the next thing to flit through his head, giving it voice. "I thought you liked women!" Ignis recoiled from his own words. Of all the idiotic things to blurt out. But Gladio chuckled and it was a small relief that he didn't appear to be offended.

"Doesn't have to be an either or thing, Ig. Can be an and. Listen." He held the sheet around his waist as he stood, grabbing his robe. He wasn't that surprised when Ignis turned away as he dropped the sheet to pull on the robe. A little disappointed but not surprised. He walked over to his partner, gently catching Ignis' chin with his thumb and forefinger, bringing his face back to center and tilted it up. "I'm laying it out there. Here. Whatever. How you react is up to you and ya know I'm not gonna push. I think... no, I know I've fallen in love with you." Ignis' eyes rounded behind his glasses, lips parted. "Romantically. Case that wasn't clear yet." His thumb stroked Ignis' chin, practically able to hear him thinking.

No one had touched him like that since he was a teenager. Probably longer. And all he could do was stare up into Gladio's amber eyes, stunned into silence. Gladio was in love with him. Actually in love with him and nothing made sense anymore. Could he let himself be vulnerable in front of Gladio and say yes, yes I've wanted you for ages and yes, I want this, I want you? Could he risk ruining the dynamic they'd developed as partners, as Noct's retainers, as friends? Could he try to make his dream a reality and be with Gladio? Ignis wet his lips. "Gladiolus..."

"Can I kiss you?" Impulsive, but so was telling your partner you were in love with him. Ignis' pupils spread wide, shallow breath puffing against Gladio's thumb. Just when Gladio thought Ignis would decline, he felt Ignis' chin push his hand down, nodding his consent fractionally. He leaned down, heart racing as he watched the Advisor’s eyes close and his lips part, and Gladio offered silent thanks to any and all of the gods for this moment as his mouth brushed against Ignis’ as soft as a chocobo’s feathers.

Ignis made a disappointed noise as Gladio started to pull back, his hands coming up lightning fast to grip the back of Gladio’s neck, tugging him back down as Ignis himself sat up even straighter, pressing their lips together. His kiss lacked the tenderness of Gladio’s; rather, it was fierce, demanding, floodgates of his passion opened by Gladio’s first sweet kiss. Gladio moaned, hands gripping Ignis’ hips, dragging him to the very edge of the table, letting himself get swept away into the kiss. Ignis boldly thrust his tongue between Gladio’s lips, sighing through his nose at the taste of what he’d wanted for so long. Yet, he let go as Gladio dislodged him, both of them breathing heavy, eyes blown wide as they stared at each other.

“I think… damn, Iggy.” Gladio sounded wrecked, even to his own ears, dropping his forehead down to Ignis’ with a huff of laughter. “I’m gonna need a minute before I can walk outta here.”

It was only thanks to his impeccable discipline that Ignis kept his eyes on Gladio’s face. “I’m not apologizing.” He placed his hand on Gladio’s chest, amazed that he felt the freedom to do so now, guiding him back. He slipped out from under the sheet and off the table, unable to hide the tiny smirk at Gladio’s indrawn breath. That kiss hadn’t affected only the Shield and Ignis’ underwear did little to hide it. He pulled the robe on as he walked over to the window, looking out over the sparkling water, knowing Gladio would join him. Side by side. Partners. Friends. And now… “We can’t let this impact our positions. Noctis comes first. Always. His safety and wellbeing are our priority.”

Gladio grinned, watching Iggy from the corner of his vision. “You think I forgot that because I got a boner?” Ignis arched a brow but didn’t otherwise acknowledge the crass statement. “I’m Noct’s Shield but I’ve had your back for almost as long. This doesn’t change a thing.” He shrugged. “Not for me.”

“It changes everything, but perhaps for the better.” Ignis turned to him, chin lifted. He was about to say more when the attendant knocked on the door, asking if they needed anything.

“She probably thinks we’re fucking in here,” Gladio whispered. Ignis rolled his eyes, but Gladio suspected he wasn’t imagining the extra hip sway in Ignis’ walk as they left to redress.

 

* * *

 

Later, after they’d found Prompto and Noct for dinner and they’d left them in the caravan’s main room with their phones, Ignis stretched out over the bed, his head pillowed on Gladio’s chest as he read aloud from his latest book. It was soothing, the warmth of Gladio’s skin, the rumble of his chest, the comfort of a bed even if it was the caravan’s. No more kisses had been exchanged, especially not under the watchful gazes of the others, but Ignis was more open in returning Gladio’s casual caresses. Like now, as he traced a finger over the lines of Gladio’s tattoo while Gladio’s free hand stroked his hair. Maybe he’d leave it unstyled more often if it meant he could feel the Shield’s fingers in it – or maybe he’d style it specifically so he could mess it up.

It was with those thoughts and a soft smile that Ignis finally drifted off. He didn’t move as Gladio marked his page, setting his book and Iggy’s glasses aside and flicking off the light. He didn’t stir until Gladio slid lower on the bed, rolling to his side to curl his arm around Ignis, kissing his forehead. “Good night, Iggy.”

Ignis tucked his head under Gladio’s chin, voice soft and full of sleep. “I think I love you too, Gladio.”


End file.
